User blog:LadyAshla/Mechanics
UPDATE: Battle mechanics have been moved to a new blog post here: http://otogi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LadyAshla/Battle_Mechanics Calculations Spirit Essence 1 spirit /5 mins -> 12/hour. For spirit calcs, no of hours = spirit/12 Spirit in 1 day = 288 Theoretical max EXP obtainable in 1 day = 1728 (EXP dungeons), 1440 (story), 288 (dailies) Daemon Stats Max ATK/HP = 3 x Min ATK/HP *xx30/xx65/xx00 Min ATK/HP -> xx00 Max ATK/HP. All others are straight conversion (Max = 3 x Min) *Stat growth after LBing remains the same **Formula for stat growth/level:(Max-Min)/(Max level - 1) **If HP and ATK at any level are known, stats at any other level can be determined Timing Story SS = 50x SE used, 100x SE used w/ 3 stars EXP = 5x SE used SS:EXP ratio = 30 For completion: Chapter 1: 2x2 -> 4 battles @ 3 = 12 spirit(1 hour). Chapter 2: 4x4 -> 16 battles @ 4 = 65 spirit (4'05 hours). Chapter 3: 5x4 -> 20 battles @ 5 = 101 spirit (8'25 hours). Chapter 4: 5x5 -> 25 battles @ 6 = 151 spirit (12'35 hours). Chapter 5: 5x6 -> 30 battles @ 7 = 211 spirit (17'35 hours). Chapter 6: 6x6 -> 36 Battles @ 8 = 289 spirit (24'05 hours). Recommend >15000 STR for completion Chapter 7: 6x7 -> 42 Battles @ 9 = 379 spirit (31'35 hours). Recommend >25000 STR for completion Chapter 8: 6x7 -> 42 Battles @ 10 = 421 spirit (35'05 hours). Recommend >35000 STR for completion *This equates to 215 battles, a total of 645 stars. *A minimum of 5 days and 14 hours is required to finish the first 8 chapters and obtain Momotaro. Chapter 9: 6x15 -> 90 Battles @ 12 = 1081 spirit (90'05 hours). Recommend > 75000 STR for completion Farming Fusing Costs are proportional to the amount of EXP the fusion material gives and the type of fusion material. Magatamas give 3x EXP/cost of mag 1 star below (eg. 3* Mag = 3 x 2* Mag) *3* Mag -> 632 SS *2* Mag -> 210 SS *1* Mag -> 70 SS Daemons are more expensive to fuse, eg. Lv 4 1* = 5 1* Mags in EXP, BUT SS costs are 476 vs 350. *Lv 5 2* -> 666 cost (total cost 876) *Lv 4 1* -> 336 cost (total cost 476) Therefore, most efficient to fuse magatamas and sell/MLB daemons if you're short on money. Costs for leveling daemons *Lv. 30: 10k SS *Lv. 40: 20k SS *Lv. 50: 34k SS *Lv. 60: 55k SS *Lv. 70: 87k SS *Lv. 80: 123k SS *Lv. 90: 163k SS Note: These costs assume no Big Success bonuses. Magatama Assuming skill kills on all enemies: Mag efficiency (converting all drops to the equivalent in 1-star mags): *2 SE daily -> average = 6.5 drops -> Mag EXP = ~6.5 (~3.25/SE) *10 SE daily -> average = 9.8 drops -> Mag EXP = ~29.8 (~2.9/SE) *30 SE daily -> average = 9.4 drops -> Mag EXP = ~84.2 (~2.8/SE) 2SE dailies are most efficient for mag farming. '' Soulstones Storyline: *0 stars -> 50 SS/SE *1 star -> 66/SE *2 stars -> 83/SE *3 stars -> 100/SE Mag dailies (if drops are not sold): *2 SE daily -> 60 SS clear reward -> 30/SE *10 SE daily -> 260 SS clear reward -> 26/SE *30 SE daily -> 720 SS clear reward -> 24/SE Mag dailies (if drops are sold): ''Assuming skill kills on all enemies: SS efficiency: *2 SE daily -> average = 6.5 drops + 60 SS clear reward -> 255 SS (128/SE) *10 SE daily -> average = 9.8 drops + 260 SS clear reward -> 1002 SS (100/SE) *30 SE daily -> average = 9.4 drops + 720 SS clear reward -> 2616 SS (87/SE) SS dailies: Assuming skill kills on all enemies: SS efficiency: *4 SE SS daily -> average = 5.7 drops + 200 SS clear reward -> SS gained = 784 (196/SE, first clear 246/SE) *12 SE SS daily -> average = 8.2 drops + 550 SS clear reward -> SS gained = 2218 (185/SE, first clear 229/SE) *30 SE SS daily -> average = 7.9 drops + 1300 SS clear reward -> SS gained = 5280 (176/SE, first clear 218/SE) 2SE daily is most efficient for SS farming if skill killing. However, empirical data suggests the 12 SE daily is better if using Auto. Note that dailies have the smallest SS:EXP ratio- if you need EXP, run storyline, if you don't, run 12SE SS daily. Prices of selling things: 1* Mag: 30 2* Mag: 75 3* Mag: 200 4* Mag: 600 5* Mag: 2000 1* SS Ticket: 100 2* SS Ticket: 200 3* SS Ticket: 500 4* SS Ticket: 1500 5* SS Ticket: 5000 1* Daemon: 50 2* Daemon: 100 3* Daemon: 300 + 1 mochi 4* Daemon: 1800 + 5 mochi 5* Daemon: 9000 + 25 mochi Mochi Mochi can be obtained from: Selling daemons: *3-star: 1 *4-star: 5 *5-star: 25 Achievements: 1 mochi for every: *5 new daemons obtained *5 new Divinas obtained *5 new Phantamsas obtained *5 new Animas obtained *Daemon that gets MLB *25 stars you get from storyline *50 guild donations Daily events: 1 mochi for completing: *30SE Lunchtime dungeon (Lv. 10+) *30SE Magatama dungeon (Lv. 20+) Mochi Farming Calculations Base mochi initially obtainable from Achievements after completing storyline: *Storyline completion: 10 *Daemon Scroll: 7 *Daemon types: 6 (2 per type) *MLBing daemons: 25 Total = 48 Average mochi from selling Lunchtime summons: 1.68 (2.68 including 5*) Mochi/day Average mochi from selling Free Summon 3-stars: 3 per 1000 Free Summon points Assuming that 25 donations are done each day, and 100 Free Summon Points are gained from helper use: *Weekly Mochi: 6 (Dailies - Mon-Sat) + 3 (Dailies - Sun) + 1.68 x 7 (Summons) + 3.5 (Donations) + 7.35 (Free Summon Points) = 31.61/week *4.34 weeks in 1 month = 4.34 x 31.61 = 137.19 Mochi/month Above level 20: *Weekly Mochi: 12 (Dailies - Mon-Sat) + 6 (Dailies - Sun) + 3 (Evening dungeon drops) + 3 (Morning dungeon drops) + 1.68 x 7 (Summons) + 3.5 (Donations) + 7.35 (Free Summon Points) = 46.61/week *4.34 weeks in 1 month = 4.34 x 46.61 = 202.29 Mochi/month If 4-stars are not sold, values are 25.31/109.85 and 40.31/174.95. Note that values may change during weeks when events are on, depending on how actively you play the event and how actively you farm Mochi. Category:Blog posts